Heroes Coalition - To The Next World and Another Volume 3
by XP4Universe
Summary: A new day comes with new missions! Follow the Rising Stars, the Cross Guards and the a group of Solo Heroes taking on various missions in various places in this vast universe.
1. Chapter 1

Walking in the hallways inside the facility, we see Adam and Luna making their way towards the Science and Research Department, however the two haven't spoke for while as both have something on their minds.

 _"Men... I didn't realized I was getting the cold shoulder as of lately, if it weren't for Rex, I would have remained oblivious about it. Ah men... what should I do?!"_ Adam thought.

 _"So... according to Nodoka, Marcus will end up marrying twelve girls in the future. Let's see... Malvina, Sylvia, Raya and Karizza likes him, if Marcus accepted their feelings then there's four, Erika already confirmed that she sees Marcus as a younger brother so she's out. I wonder who the other eight girls are.''_ Luna thought, _"But if that were true... what reason Marcus is ending up marrying twelve girls? Marcus is never been a flirt or a player like Eddy, Chad or Cesaro, combined that with his rude personality, it's quite a mystery why other girls likes him.''_ she thought.

As the two reached the door towards the Science and Research Department lab, they come across a man standing and guarding at front of the door with his arms crossed, both Adam and Luna's eyes widen in shock as they recognize the man in front of them.

"Wait... am I seeing things or do I really see WWE's Rhyno in front us!" Luna exclaimed in shock.

 **WWE Wrestler and Solo Hero**

 **Rhyno**

Rhyno is large burly man with a long dark hair, dark eyes and dark facial hairs. He wears a dark singlet with the words "Rhyno" written on it in yellow, his hands and wrists are wrapped with black tape, a single black knee pad on his right knee and black boots.

Rhyno didn't respond, he just moved out of the way and gesture his head at the door, telling them to get in. Despite their confusion, the two complied and enters the lab leaving Rhyno to continue his job of guarding the front door.

Inside they saw their teammates talking to one another, Kikyo can be seen from the window, Adam even noticed Andres and Gertrude talking with a tint of red on their faces, the moment Adam entered the room Arinah made his way towards him.

"Adam, I'm really sorry for punching you the other day, I'm not in my right mind at the time but that is no excuse for me to hurt you.'' Arinah apologize with a bow.

Adam was surprised by her sudden apology but smiled nonetheless, "It's okay Arinah, I understand and I'm not angry, just shock.'' he replied.

"Still... it was an act uncalled-for a princess like me, once again I apologized for my actions.'' Arinah said before bowing.

"Like I said it's fine...'' Adam said before staring at Arinah, blinking a few times when he realized something, "Wait! You're a princess!" he exclaimed in shock even Luna was shocked.

Arinah looks at him in confusion, "I am." she replied, "You didn't know?" she asked.

"Of course I don't know!" Adam retorted.

"Really? Everyone here in the Coalition already knows that she's a princess." Andres stated.

"Even the newbies knows that she's a princess.'' Eustace added.

"Okay... today was nothing more than an endless of surprises for me! First, I saw Rhyno outside and now I just find out that Arinah is a princess!" Luna exclaimed. _"Add the fact that I just discovered that Marcus is ending up marrying with twelve girls!"_ she thought.

Andres chuckled, "Actually, Rhyno had been working in this organization ever since I came here, you just don't see him much because he's busy with work, wrestling schedules and missions.'' he explained.

"I see." Adam said.

Malvina then places both of her hands on Arinah's shoulder as she stood behind her, "Arinah is the first princess of the Sakurada Family of the Sakurada Kingdom, Arinah's real name is Aria Sakurada, royalty duties isn't what Arinah likes so she came here to become a hero." she explained with a smile.

"Thanks Malvina but in truth, I was just adopted but my foster family and the citizens love me very much." Arinah admitted.

"Wow... wait! If you're the first princess, how many are your siblings?" Luna asked.

"I had eleven siblings." Arinah replied.

"Damn! That's a really big family!" Adam exclaimed.

Double D then began to clap his hands getting their attention, "Okay! You can continue this talk later, it's about time we get into business." he announced.

"So what's this mission all about?" Gertrude asked.

"Right, but first we want each and everyone of you to refrain detailing any information to other members, this mission is top-secret and we can't risk this getting leaked in public.'' Minna stated.

"We understand.'' Adam replied.

Double D nodded, "This mission is to get the powerful artifact known as Heavenly Stones in Hyrule.'' he announced.

"Hyrule? Cool! We get to meet Link!" Luna exclaimed.

"Sadly, you're not meeting Link, Louie wants the Rising Stars to get the Heavenly Stone that the Guardian Deity decided to lend to us." Double D stated.

"What is this, Heavenly Stone?" Lunette asked.

"That's is top-secret, you're only objective is to get the Heavenly Stone and get it safely delivered to the Coalition." Minna replied.

"Is it something like those Infinity Stones?'' Adam guessed.

"Hardly and please Adam, do not pry too much.'' Double D replied, "Anyway... your team will search in a very obscure area in Hyrule called Faraza Forest, deep in that forest is an ancient temple where the Guardian Deity and the Heavenly Stones lies. And oh, make sure to refrain damaging the temple cause according to Louie, the Guardian Deity doesn't like getting his temple messed up." he explained.

"Wow... that is quite a condition.'' Malvina commented.

"Louie and the others said that this team is suited for this mission, so I wish all of you the best of luck." Double D said with a smile.

"Thanks Double D, we won't let you down!" Adam declared, _"This is my chance to prove myself as a good leader."_ he thought.

"Unfortunately, two of your members can't join this mission." Minna said.

Luna then looks around and noticed that there are some missing persons in the group, "Oh yeah, where's Shizune and Tsuna?'' she asked.

"Tsunayoshi is back in Italy for a meeting while Shizune went back to her home world to look after her ill mother, but don't worry they will be back just in time for your next mission." Double D explained.

"And Serra is still training, so she can't join as well.'' Minna added.

"I see. I guess that can't be helped.'' Adam replied.

"However, in this mission, you'll be joined by a newly promoted Solo Hero.'' Minna revealed.

"Solo Hero? Who is it?" Lunette asked.

Double D then turns towards the door, "You may come in." he called.

The door opened but the team can only see darkness, then they heard large footsteps coming putting them on the edge, then a person entered the door and much to their surprise and shock, the new person was a lanky-looking nerdy boy.

"Domo! My name is Tomomichi Motoyama and I'm attractive." the nerdy boy introduced himself while tipping his glasses.

 **Solo Hero**

 **Tomomichi Motoyama**

Tomomichi is a lanky-looking young man with a thick buzzcut hair, he wears a large white glasses and a small but wide bucktooth. He is currently wearing a white buttoned uniform tacked in his black pants and white & red rubber shoes.

"Him? He's the solo hero?'' Luna asked indecorously.

"But what about those large footsteps sounds?'' Lunette asked.

"Oh! That was Bud Bison in his Taurus Fire form walking outside.'' Tomomichi replied.

"Are you really sure he's a Solo Hero?" Gertrude asked.

Minna giggled, "Believe it or not, Tomomichi is more than he looks, he's skilled in karate and is very intelligent." she said.

"Thank you for thy compliments, Minna-dono." Tomomichi said before approaching Andres, "It's a pleasure going on a mission with your team, I hope we all get along well." he said with a handshake offering.

Andres, despite his confusion, accepted the handshake, "Uhh... thanks but why are you telling this to me?'' he asked.

"What do you mean, aren't you the leader of this team.'' Tomomichi replied much to everyone's shock, especially Adam.

"Uhh no, I'm not the leader.'' Andres said before turning to Adam, "He's the leader of this team.'' he pointed out.

"Hmm... my apologies then." Tomomichi said before approaching Adam, "Once again, it's pleasure going on a mission with your team, and I apologized for my mistake, Adam-dono." he said with a handshake offering.

"It's okay.'' Adam replied accepting the handshake, "But I'm curious. Why did you think that Andres is the leader of this group?'' he asked.

"Hmm... you see, I overheard a conversation from my fellow Solo Heroes and trainees that Andres is the leader of the Rising Stars." Tomomichi replied, "Though I think I might had missed the 'should have been' part.'' he added.

"I see." Adam replied, _"I knew it.''_ he thought.

"Anyway, I look forward working alongside with your team in this mission.'' Tomomichi said.

"Likewise." Adam replied.

Double D then clapped his hands, "All right. I think it's time to move out for this mission." he declared.

 **bzzzttt...**

Later, the team plus Tomomichi arrived in Hyrule, more specifically, they're currently wandering around the Faraza Forest... for two hours.

"Stupid forest! Stupid walking! Where is that stupid lad in green tunic when you stupidly need him!" Eustace exclaimed in annoyance.

"Faraza Forest is twice as big compare to the Amazon Jungle." Arinah commented.

"Great! More walking then.'' Malvina grumbled.

Andres then turn to Adam, "Hey Adam, are you sure you know where are we going?" he asked.

"Of course, I am reading the map of the Faraza Forest after all.'' Adam replied.

Tomomichi then looks at the map when he realized something, "Ah! Adam-dono, that's not the map of Faraza Forest! That's a map of the Great Hyrule Forest!" he pointed out.

"What?" Adam exclaimed before checking the map again, "Oh man! I grabbed the wrong map!" he said.

"Great! No wonder were going nowhere.'' Lunette said sarcastically.

"Sorry guys, I thought I got the right map.'' Adam said, "Though come to think of it, I remember there were two rolled up papers on the table.'' he said.

"What's wrong Adam, you never make mistakes like this?'' Luna asked.

"Nothing's wrong Luna, I just made a big mistake.'' Adam replied, _"Oh man! Get it together!"_ he thought.

Tomomichi hummed, "This is troublesome, without a map, we'll be walking around this forest in circles.'' he stated.

"Hey Kikyo! Can you the temple from your view?'' Luna asked.

Kikyo looks around before shaking her head, "Nope. Even with my height, I can't spot the temple anywhere.'' she replied.

"Should we ask someone for directions?'' Arinah suggested.

"That's a good idea but there's one problem..." Gertrude said, "WERE DEEP IN THE FOREST!" she exclaimed, "Where could we find someone for directions when we're already having trouble finding the temple!" she said.

Then suddenly, a bare-chested man wearing shorts, carrying two boulders over his shoulder came out from the bushes, much to everyone's shock.

Arinah turns to Gertrude with a raise eyebrow, "You were saying.'' she said making Gertrude blushed in embarrassment.

Tomomichi then approached the man, "Excuse me, sir. But do you know any temple around this area?'' he asked.

The man nodded, "Syur! Ay bin der erliyer!" he replied and despite his bilingual words, the team managed to understand him.

"Can you tell us where it is?" Malvina asked.

The man nodded, though he wanted to use his arms to point but he realized that he's still carrying two boulders, then an idea came on his head, "Jas mub foward on dat dayreksyon!" he said pointing his crotch forward much to everyone's surprise, "Den ip yu si a larj tri go to da lep!" he said swinging his hips to his left side, "Apter dat yul kam akros a smol riber.'' he said before swinging his right side, "Den tern rayt en kip mubing foward.'' he said before pointing his crotch again in front, "Den apter dat jas kip mubing foward en yul payn da tempol!" he instructed with a smile.

"Thank you sir, that was a big help." Tomomichi replied.

The man smiled before leaving them as Luna turns to everyone, "Where do we start?'' she asked.

Adam, Tomomichi, Andres and Eustace then pointed their crotches forward, "Der!" they replied making the girl's giggle in response.

And with that, the team continued walking in the forest with Adam and Tomomichi walking ahead.

"Adam-dono.'' Tomomichi called.

"What is it, Tomomichi?'' Adam asked.

"I know that there's something bothering you.'' Tomomichi replied surprising him, "I won't ask nor pry but whatever that is troubling you, please set it aside for this mission or else it will become a burden.'' he said as he walks further ahead.

Adam looks down, "I hope so.'' he said.

 **A/N: Inspired from Jexi the Hunter, Hope the Victor and David the Almighty Paladin. If the OCs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**

 **Note: For the guest reviewer, I love the villain OCs but there's one problem, I don't know what they look like. Might give me a description of their appearance before I add them in the story.**


	2. Temple Trouble

Later, after a few more minutes of walking, the team arrived at the temple. It was large temple but the thick vines and plants along with the large trees towering the temple was good enough to hide the structure from above.

Adam whistles, "Look at that. This temple is a lot bigger than I thought.'' he commented.

"You think we'll meet the Guardian Deity on the spot?" Luna asked.

"Apparently not. According to Eddward-dono, we need to travel deep inside the temple to meet up with the Guardian Deity." Tomomichi replied.

"More walking then but at least we won't be walking around in circles." Lunette stated.

"Also according to Minna-dono, the temple had many doors that requires certain options to open.'' Tomomichi added.

"Well that's no problem. We'll just break those doors down, so we could get through.'' Adam exclaimed.

"Bad suggestion, Adam.'' Andres said, "Remember, Eddward told us to refrain ourselves from damaging the temple because the Guardian Deity doesn't like it.'' he stated.

Adam realized that he is right, "Oh right... I forgot.'' he replied.

"Anyway...'' Tomomichi started before looking up at Kikyo, "I suggest that Kikyo-dono to stay out here and guard the entrance, besides I don't think the size of the temple had enough room for her to travel in.'' he explained.

Kikyo nodded, "Hai. I'll look after this place here on the outside." she replied.

"Let's not waste anymore time.'' Gertrude said as everyone went inside the temple while Kikyo stayed outside.

As they walk through the dark corridor, Adam is in deep thoughts, _"Damn... first I got the wrong map then I made a bad suggestion... if I keep mistakes like this, them I'm proving my peers right, I need to get a hold of myself.''_ he thought.

As Adam walks ahead, he doesn't know that he's not the only one in deep thoughts, behind Andres and Gertrude, we see Arinah whom is also in deep thoughts.

Arinah's eyes were narrowed, _"What was that?''_ she thought in question, _"I felt a familiar presence in this temple... it better not who I think it is.''_ she thought.

Eustace noticed her discomfort look, "Arinah, is something wrong?'' he asked.

Arinah quickly snaps out of her thoughts, "Nothing Eustace, I just remember something but there's nothing to worry about." she replied with a smile.

Eustace raised an eyebrow, he can definitely tell that something's bothering her but decided not to pry further, less he suffers the same fate of those she inadvertently hurt from the previous days.

The group then arrived at the very end of the corridor, there they see a stone door with two pillar on each sides with blue flames on top. On their left, they see ancient drawings etched on the wall.

"Those are some interesting ancient drawings." Malvina commented.

"I wonder what they meant.'' Gertrude said.

Luna then touches the stone door and tries to push it but to no avail, "It can be pushed so we need to find another way to open this." she said.

"Eddward said that each doors requires certain options." Lunette mentioned, "But from the looks of it, I think this door is beyond opening." she said.

Adam then began to feel the wall, "Maybe... but with this kind of setting, I bet there's a secret wall around here.'' he said.

Luna then began to feel the wall as well, "You got a point! There might be a secret door with a passage.'' she said.

As everyone follows Adam's example, Tomomichi stares at an ancient drawing with thoughtful looks, the ancient drawing he's staring is two ancient people carrying what looks like a green and orange torch and with their walking position, it seems they're a heading towards a rectangular light. Tomomichi's eyes widen in realization, he looks back at the two pillars with blue flames before looking back at the wall, and with that he figured something.

"Everyone! I think I found a way to open this door!" Tomomichi exclaimed.

Everyone turns their attention to him, "Really?'' Adam asked.

Tomomichi then gestures his hand at the ancient drawings, "If you look closely at this drawings, you can find the answer we need to open up the stone door." he explained.

Adam then looks at the ancient drawings with narrowed eyes, "I don't see it." he said.

"See those people holding the torch? If you look closely, they're heading towards a rectangular light.'' Tomomichi explained, "If my hunch is right, the pillars with the blue flames are our key in opening the door." he said.

"Really? How?'' Luna asked.

Tomomichi hummed, "Hmm... does anyone had a salt?'' he asked much to everyone's surprise.

"Salt? Dude! Get serious! Why do we need salt at a time like this!?'' Adam demanded.

"If you know chemistry then you know what I'm trying to do.'' Tomomichi replied, "So anyone had salt?'' he asked once more.

"I had.'' Malvina said bringing out a small bottle of salt.

"Why do you have salt with you?'' Gertrude asked.

"I used it to blind enemies.'' Malvina replied as she handed the bottle of salt to Tomomichi.

"Thank you Malvina-dono.'' Tomomichi said, "Now does anyone had copper with them?" he asked.

Lunette then brought out her earphones, "This earphones had copper in it." she stated as she handed the earphones to the nerd.

"Thank you Lunette-dono.'' Tomomichi said before approaching the two pillars, "Now time to see if my hunch is actually right.'' he said before tapping the salt onto the first blue flame which immediately turns orange.

"Wow! It turns orange!" Luna exclaimed.

Then Tomomichi placed the earphones inside the fire, a minute later it melted and with the copper inside, the blue fire then turns green.

"It turns green!" Gertrude exclaimed.

"Just like the ancient drawings on the wall.'' Andres said.

And with that, the stone door finally opens, giving them the chance to enter.

"How do you figure how to change the color of the flames?'' Arinah asked in awe.

"Like I said before if you know chemistry, then you'll figure out what I just did.'' Tomomichi replied while tipping his glasses.

"Hah! You're a lot smarter despite looking all stupid, you stupid boy.'' Eustace said with a scoff.

And with that, the team enters the door with Adam entering last while in deep thought, _"Man... this mission is a lot trickier than I thought. It's a good thing that Tomomichi is here to help us."_ he thought.

The team continues to move through the narrowed corridor which gets more smaller by a minute.

"Geez! Whoever build this place must be insane... the corridors are getting smaller and smaller as we go.'' Luna commented.

"Please be careful everyone. According to Minna-dono, this place gets more dangerous as we go so please watch your step or you might trigger some traps.'' Tomomichi reminded.

"Noted.'' Adam replied but not a second or last, he steps on a square button on the floor, he looks down and realized his blunder, "Uh-oh...'' he said.

Andres turns to him, "What do you mean by 'Uh-oh'?" he asked before his eyes widen in realization, "Oh... please tell me you didn't set off a trap!?'' he begged.

Suddenly a large circular boulder was dropped down from behind and began rolling it's way towards them.

"Holy shit! Run!" Adam yelled as everyone made a run for it with Arinah, Lunette and Eustace running ahead.

"Damn! With this narrowed corridors we'll get squashed!" Gertrude exclaimed.

Lunette then noticed a gap on the wall, "Everyone! There's a huge a gap on the wall!" she said.

And with that, the team hid inside the large gap as the large boulder rolled it's way passed them, making them sigh in relief before glaring at Adam.

"Okay... I'll be extra careful later on.'' Adam said with a nervous grin.

The team then reached the next room, the room was wide and empty but they can see the door open.

"Like I said before, please be careful. You may think this room is safe because it's empty but there could be a trap hidden in here.'' Tomomichi reminded.

"Noted." Adam replied when he once again steps on another square button on the floor, "Ah... nuts...'' he cursed.

And with that, the ceiling collapses and began to descends down towards them fast.

"Everyone! Get out of this room!" Malvina shouted as they ran through the exit with Tomomichi being the last, just in time before the ceiling crashes down the floor, "Whew! That was a close call." she said in relief.

Meanwhile, both Andres and Gertrude are now strangling Adam with both hands, "You. Said. You'll. Be. Extra. Careful!" the latter demanded in anger.

"Ngok... I'm... ngok... sorry... ngok!" Adam said between his croaking.

"That's enough guys! We need to get going.'' Luna said.

Later, the team are now seen walking bridge and belong them was nothing but complete darkness, much to Malvina's dismay.

"Look how dark that is.'' Malvina commented.

"Makes you wonder what will happen if you fall down there.'' Arinah stated.

"I don't even want to know." Luna replied.

"Once gain, I repeat, please and I mean please be careful. We don't want to be on the receiving end of another trap.'' Tomomichi begged.

Not wanting to jinx himself once more, Adam decided not reply only for him to step on another squared button, "Aw! Come on!" he exclaimed.

And suddenly the bridges began to crumble down from the end towards them.

"Run!" Lunette yelled.

"I want my mommy!" Eustace cried even though he got to safety first.

One by one, they got into the exit before the bridges completely crumbles down towards the deep abyss, the team let's out a sigh of relief while Adam is once again in the mercy of Andres and Gertrude.

"Guys! I'm sorry! It was an accident!" Adam cried as the two strangles him.

Luna sighed, "We'll we be able to get to the Guardian Deity alive?!'' she said out loud.

 **bzzzttt...**

After walking and surviving more traps, all caused by Adam, the team arrives in another large and empty room but the entrance is situated at the highest part of the wall.

 _"Man... I've been making blunders left and right... I really need to focus or I'll end up causing more trouble for my team.''_ Adam thought.

Luna looks up, "Okay... the entrance is up there.'' she pointed out, "Are we suppose to climb that?'' she asked.

Tomomichi touches the wall and began to feel it, "Hmm... that can't do, Luna-dono, the wall is too smooth to be climb up.'' he replied.

"There could be a switch somewhere here that could help us get up there.'' Malvina suggested.

And with that, the team began to look around the room trying to find anything that could her them get up to the entrance, as Adam looks around he once again steps on a much larger square button.

"Aw' man! Not again!" Adam exclaimed.

Everyone got ready for any kind of trap but nothing came instead they saw a platform moving up from the floor.

"What's going on?" Arinah asked in surprise.

Tomomichi stares at the rising platform before looking at Adam, "Adam-dono! I suggest you get off of that floor!" he suggested. Adam complies quickly getting off the pressed floor and suddenly the rising platform began to slowly go back down, "I see... the floor Adam-dono stepped on is our key in order to get into that entrance.'' he mused before turning once more to Adam, "Adam-dono, do you have any abilities to fly?'' he asked.

"I can create rocket boosters on my feet.'' Adam replied.

Tomomichi nodded, "I need you to step on that floor again while me and the rest of the team gets on that platform, once we reached the top and got through the entrance then follow us.'' he instructed.

The team minus Adam got on the platform as Adam himself steps on the floor, the platform then began to rise upwards towards the entrance, the platform them stops at the front of the entrance, wasting no time they quickly ran inside the entrance.

"Adam-dono! Let's go!" Tomomichi called.

Adam nodded as he transforms his feet into rocket boosters before blasting his way towards the entrance where everyone was waiting for him.

"At least you stepped onto something useful." Andres commented.

Adam grinned, "I guess it depends on luck." he replied as he walks ahead only to step on another square button causing the floor to collapse open.

The team stood on mid air as Gertrude and Andres looks at him with blank looks, "Yup. It really depends on luck." the former said sarcastically.

"When I survive this fall, you're going to get it.'' Andres claimed.

"Mercy?" Adam replied.

And with that, the team fell down screaming and hollering down the deep abyss.

 **bzzzttt...**

Meanwhile, walking through the dark corridors was a strange young man.

"Hehehe... I wonder what I can find in this place... aside from meeting my precious little Aria that is.'' he said with a sinister grin.

 **A/N: Inspired from Jexi the Hunter, Hope the Victor and David the Almighty Paladin. If the OCs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**


	3. Inside the Guardian Deity's Domain

The next thing Adam knew when he opens his eyes is the sight of color blue... along with the lack of oxygen. Realizing his under water and needed air, the Rising Star leader quickly swims up before getting himself out of the water, gasping for air.

"Hey Adam!" Luna's voice called out.

Adam turns around to see Luna along with the rest standing and drying themselves on a large and wide platform, he wasted no time swimming his way towards his team. Luna reaches out for his hand which he gladly took as the rockstar pulls him out of the water.

"Good thing that we fell in the water.'' Luna stated.

Adam shook his head, "Yeah... guess we're really lucky.'' he replied.

"Oh Adam~" a collective voice cooed at him.

Adam turns to see an angry Andres, Gertrude and Lunette glaring daggers at him, "Ah shit! Come on guys! It was an accident!" he reasoned but too late, the angry trio tackles him down and began to beat him up.

Arinah shook her hair as Eustace flaps his hat, she then began to look around, "Where are we?'' she asked.

"We're here everyone.'' Tomomichi announced earning everyone's attention sans Adam, whom is still pinned on the ground by Andres, "We're finally at the heart of this temple... the Guardian's Domain." he declared.

Everyone looks around in awe, the place is filled with healthy looking plants, golden bricked walls and a large thrown in front of a giant golden monkey statue.

"Wow! Look at this place, this is awesome!" Luna exclaimed.

"Well what do you know... Adam's blunder did wonders again.'' Andres complimented.

"You could have said that before you guys beat me up.'' Adam grumbled.

"If this is the Guardian Deity's Domain, where's the Guardian himself?'' Malvina asked.

Adam then stood up, "I bet it's that giant statue over there!'' he exclaimed before running towards the throne.

Arinah then felt something, her eyes widen in shock and with quick speed she grabs Adam's cape before pulling him down the ground much to his shock.

"Arinah! What's the big id-" Adam tried to say only to held back his tongue when he saw a very, very angry look from Arinah, fortunately for him, she was glaring on a different direction.

"Hehehe...'' a soft yet maniacal chuckle was heard, "Sharp as always my dear Arinah, if you hadn't reacted on time that fool would have received more than just a graze.'' the voice said.

"Graze?'' Adam repeated as he looks at his chest to see that part of his attire was torn, "Oh... geez..." he mumbled.

Arinah gritted her teeth, "Why? Of all people... you just have to be here?!" she demanded in anger.

Coming out from the shadows was a young man, "Oh don't give me that look, Princess Aria.'' he said, "Don't you miss your old friend?'' he asked.

Arinah's glare intensifies, "Why would I miss a member of the Dark Forces like you? You know very well that I hate you to death, Shinsuke!" she spatted.

 **Dark Forces Member**

 **Shinsuke Miyamoto**

Shinsuke is a tall young man with a dark messy hair, he had red right deadfish eye with an eye patch covering his left eye. He is currently wearing a dark overcoat over a brown vest, white shirt and red ascot, dark blue pants and brown boots. He is carrying a sword in his hand.

Adam turns to Arinah, "You know this guy?" he asked.

Arinah didn't answer but Shinsuke answered for her instead, "Of course, she knows me! She and I go way back! Way back when we we're toddlers.'' he claimed with a sadistic smile.

"Okay! What is the Dark Forces after this time?" Adam demanded.

"Silence pheasant! I am talking to the princess, I don't need a stupid commoner like you butting in.'' Shinsuke said brushing him off.

"What did you call me?!" Adam exclaimed. He was about to charge at him but Eustace and Andres pulls him back.

"What are you doing here, Shinsuke?" Arinah demanded.

"Oh~ Just walking around, looking for something interesting, and then I found you.'' Shinsuke replied nonchalantly.

"Are you after the Heavenly Stones too!?" Adam exclaimed much to everyone's shock.

"A-Adam-dono!" Tomomichi shouted.

Andres then smacks him on the back of the head, "You idiot! Why do you had ask him something like that?!" he yelled making Adam realizing his mistake.

"Heavenly Stones?" Shinsuke repeated, "I don't know what you're talking about but sounds very important, might as well grab it for myself.'' he claimed with a mad glee getting everyone tensed but then he began to laugh, "Ahahaha! I'm just messing ya, the Dark Forces doesn't care about those stones! All we care is cause havoc and mayhem.'' he stated.

"Men... are all members of the Dark Forces this diabolical?" Lunette asked.

Luna then remembers the time Marcus kissed the Summoner, "Ugh... not really...'' she replied.

Shinsuke then gave them a sinister grin, "That said... the Dark Forces loves to cause to havoc...'' he said snapping his fingers, then all of a sudden numerous Nightmares jumps out from the water surrounding everyone, much to their shock, "... so am I." he added.

"What the?!" Gertrude exclaimed.

"Are in this the Nightmares we've been hearing a lot lately?'' Malvina asked.

"Judging by how stupid they look, I bet they are." Eustace replied.

Arinah glares at Shinsuke, "Just what are you up to?!" she demanded.

Shinsuke shrugged, "Like I said earlier, I love to cause havoc. And just because I'm not interested in obtaining this Heavenly Stone, doesn't mean I'm going to let you guys get it either.'' he stated, "I'm gonna destroy this place so you won't ever get it.'' he added.

"You asshole!" Arinah shouted.

"Everyone get ready! We need to protect this place at all cost!" Tomomichi ordered as everyone charges at the Nightmares.

Shinsuke then brought out his long sword pointing it at Arinah, "Princess Aria, would you be honored to have a dance with me?'' he offered with a smirk.

Before Arinah could answer back, Adam got in front of her, "If you're thinking you can just fight my teammate like that, then you got another thing coming!" he declared.

"Adam... I don't think you're...'' Arinah tried to say but was interrupted.

"Don't worry! I can take him!" Adam declared turning his fist into a gigantic metal fists before charging at Shinsuke.

 **(Play Pete Dunne Theme - Bruiserweight by CFO$)**

"Adam! Stop, you don't have what it takes to fight someone like him!" Arinah cried chasing after him.

But Adam didn't listen as he swung his gigantic metal fist towards Shinsuke but the one eyed youngster simply dodges his strike, Shinsuke dodges again by simply back flipping then he follows a kick towards Adam's mid-section sending him skidding backwards.

"Urg! Lucky shot!" Adam groaned.

Arinah outstretched her hand, "My friends! Go and help everyone!" she ordered as several of her armed stuff animals charges at the Nightmares, she then glares at Shinsuke.

"Oh~ Princess! That is one unique ability you have!" Shinsuke complimented, "However... are those things enough to stop the Nightmares?" he mocked.

"True that my _Gift_ isn't as strong as everybody else. But I'm confident that my abilities can take down those things." Arinah declared.

"How about me? Can it defeat me?" Shinsuke asked.

"To be honest... no." Arinah admitted, "However... " she started before glaring at him once more, "... if it's my other ability, then it's the other way around." she said getting into a fighting stance.

"Well said!" Adam said as he ran right next to her, "I don't what happened between the two of you but I'm with you in beating this guy." he declared.

"Adam... please... go help the others, I'll take care of him by myself." Arinah reasoned.

"I know I got overconfident earlier but this time, I'll be careful." Adam stated.

"Adam... I'm telling you're no match against someone like him!" Arinah exclaimed.

"Nonsense! I know that he's strong but if we work together, we can definitely defeat him." Adam said back.

"That's not what I mean-" Arinah tried to reasoned but was interupted again.

"Let's go!" Adam yelled charging towards Shinsuke.

"Adam! Wait!" Arinah called out.

Adam transforms his arms into a cannon firing several blasts towards Shinsuke but the villain deflected it by his sword, "He deflected it just like that? Then how about this!" he exclaimed before blasting a torpedo out from his cannon but Shinsuke swiftly slices it in half, "Okay! If you want to fight with a sword..." he said before transforming his arms into a giant blade, "... then I'll give you one!" he said charging towards the eye patch wearing youngster, he swung down his blade only to slice in half by Shinsuke, "What?!" he exclaimed in shock.

"Futile." Shinsuke muttered in disinterest. He then launches a right hook on Adam's jaws sending him flying and skidding on the ground in pain. He then felt another presence coming, he quickly turns around just in time to block Arinah's punch, the difference this time is that she managed to pushed him back a little, "Impressive! You did what that pathetic friend of yours couldn't, as expected of you." he complimented.

Arinah scoffed before launching another punch which he blocks with his sword, meanwhile Adam looks up to see Arinah giving a barrage of punches and kicks in a fast phase and despite the smile on his face, Shinsuke is having a hard time blocking her strikes, "Woah... is Arinah really this strong? Then again Arinah packs quite a punch.'' he stated.

Arinah continues to deliver hard hitting blows at Shinsuke as he tries his best to withstand her strikes, "You're good! You never fail to impress me, princess! You've grown a lot stronger than you used to be.'' he commented.

"Shut up!" Arinah growled before delivering down a powerful kick but Shinsuke dodges it by back flipping a few meters backwards.

"Gotcha!" Adam exclaimed as he suddenly appears behind Shinsuke, bringing down his large blade but the villain simply blocks it with his sword while his back is turn, "You got to be kidding me?!" he exclaimed.

Shinsuke slightly turns his head towards Adam, "Can you take a hint? The princess already told you that you're no match against me.'' he pointed out.

"Don't underestimate me! I'm a _Blessed_!" Adam exclaimed.

"Yeah I know, _Blesseds_ are indeed powerful with the capabilities to take down Gods themselves, however..." Shinsuke turns to him with a mocking smile, "... you're no match against an _Error_ like me.'' he claimed.

" _Error_? Well mister Error, I don't care what you are! I'm still taking you down!" Adam exclaimed charging towards him with a large metallic fist, he launches a punch but Shinsuke effortlessly blocks his attack... with his bare hands, "What the?!" he exclaimed.

Shinsuke looks at him with a vicious smile, "Can you withstand pain?'' he asked.

Before Adam could respond, Shinsuke stabs his sword towards his shoulder quickly drawing out on the blood, "Ngk!" he grunted. This was then followed by a powerful kick on his mid-section which sends Adam crashing down on the floor, reeling in pain.

"Adam!" Arinah called out in worry running towards the fallen boy.

Shinsuke smirked evily, "I guess you don't.'' he said.

Meanwhile, the rest are almost done with the Nightmares, we see Tomomichi squaring off against Nightmare in karate gear. The buzzcut nerd delivers three elbows shot at the creature before finishing it off with a powerful roundhouse kick.

Luna did a few riffs on her guitar, "Take this!" she shouted before blasting off numerous Nightmares with a powerful sound wave.

Gertrude looks around, "Looks like that's all of them.'' she said.

Shinsuke looks around to see that all the Nightmares are gone, "Hmm... impressive.'' he complimented before sheathing his sword, "I would love to stay around and take all of you but my own group is waiting for me.'' he said. A red portal then appears behind him, "It was nice meeting you today princess and I do hope we see each other again. And oh! Tell you're brother that I said 'hi!' and I'm not talking to your adopted brothers, I'm talking about your biological brother.'' he claimed before entering the portal before vanishing.

"Drop dead." Arinah scoffed.

Tomomichi let's out a sigh, "At least that's over for now.'' he said before turning to Adam whom is still holding his bleeding shoulder as Malvina made her way towards Adam to heal him, "With at least one casualty.'' he stated.

"You could have listen... you could have at least LISTEN, Adam!" Arinah scolded.

"I'm sorry. I thought I can take him on." Adam replied as Malvina patches his shoulder.

"I tried to warn you yet you didn't listen! You could have died you know!" Arinah berated.

"I said was sorry! How should I know that he's a lot more stronger than me?!" Adam said back.

"Because I know! I know him for a long time! I know what he's capable off, I know how strong he is! I was warning you because I know!" Arinah shouted in anger.

Adam was silent after her outburst so does the rest, it's when he realized that she's right, she knows Shinsuke better than him. Arinah kept reminding him that he's no match against Shinsuke yet he insisted that he can take him on, "I'm... I'm really sorry..." he replied softly, slightly ashamed by his actions.

"Uh... guys... can we talk about that later... we got something big in front of us.'' Andres announced nervously while looking above him.

"Pray tell what that is?" Gertrude asked.

"I think he mean is THAT!"Eustace exclaimed pointing his finger forward in fear.

Everyone turns around to see the gigantic monkey statue, glowing in red light and is staring down at them with his arms crossed.

 **A/N: Inspired from Jexi the Hunter, Hope the Victor and David the Almighty Paladin. If the OCs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**


	4. Meeting John Goku - Arinah's Revelation

Everyone stares at the towering Monkey Guardian Deity in awe, Eustace hid behind Lunette cowering in fear making the Fox Faunus deadpanned, Tomomichi then spoke.

"Excuse me... are you the Guardian Deity?'' Tomomichi asked tipping his glasses.

The gigantic monkey stares at him for a minute before smiling, "I am the Handsome and Powerful Monkey King of this humble temple; the Lord of the Apes, bestowed with the name John Goku by the cosmic order. The Great Monkey Sage rivaling the Gods! My strength can't be match by millions and the power of my will of fire can hold the heavens in their grasp! Not only that I'm Handsome and Powerful but I'm also the nicest and friendliest of all the twelve Guardian Deities, but make no mistake, betray my trust and you shall suffer my wrath!" the Guardian Deity named John Goku said as he stares at the team for a moment.

Everyone were left astonished, impressed and bewildered by his long introduction along with the all titles he hold... which most of them were given to him by himself. But of course, they don't need to know that.

"Uhh... shouldn't you're name be Son Goku.'' Adam rudely pointed out.

"Is there something wrong with my name?'' John Goku demanded with narrowed eyes.

Before Adam could reply, Arinah slaps his mouth with her hand, "No sir, it's a wonderful name.'' she replied before giving Adam a scary glare, "Keep you're comments to yourself!" she said in a harsh whisper.

Adam replied by raising his hands in defense, not wanting anymore scoldings from the not-so-shy and very, very aggressive girl.

"Hmm... very well, I assure you are the team the Coalition sent to get the Heavenly Stone.'' John Goku stated with his arms crossed.

"Uhh... yes we do.'' Luna replied in behalf of everyone.

John Goku nodded, "I agreed to your superiors to lend the Heavenly Stones because of good reasons however, I am not happy because one of you just had to reveal the existence of the Stone to the enemy.'' he said which caused everyone to stare at Adam whom sighed in defeat, "You're lucky that I'm the nicest out of all the Guardian Deities, if it was the others especially the tiger and dragon, then you'll be getting a hard time convincing them to lend their Stones.'' he said.

"We'll be careful next time." Malvina replied.

John Goku waves his large hands, "It's fine. Anyway... I believe I should give you, what you came here for.'' he declared as a glowing blue/orange/gold cube floats down from his hand before it floats towards Luna's arms, the cube was like a medium-sized box and is slightly light but Luna had no problem carrying it, "The Heavenly Stone will be a great help for your Coalition, so please take care of it.'' he said.

"Will do, sir!" Luna replied with a smile and a salute.

"Also, I applaud all of you for protecting this place from those creatures. So I'll be giving one of you a gift.'' John Goku claimed before pointing at Malvina, "You! The pale one.'' he exclaimed.

"M-me?'' Malvina asked in surprise.

"I see you fight using a broomstick.'' John Goku pointed, "Why is that?" he asked with his hands on his hips.

"Well... my abilities are not suited for combat, so I've been using countless unorthodox weapons." Malvina replied sheepishly.

"That's a big no-no to me.'' John Goku quipped before snapping his fingers, suddenly a golden cauldron filled with red boiling lava came up from the floor, "See that cauldron? Deep inside is a magnificent weapon that gives it's user enough strength to fight thousands if not millions of enemies and win!" he declared.

"Really? How can I get it?'' Malvina asked.

"Just dip your arms hands in the cauldron and the weapon will attached itself to your arms." John Goku instructed.

Everyone were surprised from what he just said, "S-sir... do you literally mean that she dips her hands inside that cauldron... FULL of hot LAVA?!" Lunette exclaimed.

John Goku nodded, "Of course, I am willing to let her think about this.'' he replied.

Malvina thought about for a minute before gaining a look of determination, "Hai! Please give it to me.'' she replied. John Goku nodded before gesturing her to dip her hands in the lava, Malvina took a deep breath before she sunk her hands through the super hot lava.

And of course... there can be only one result.

"YAAAAAAAAA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" Malvina let's out a scream filled forced laughter and pain, "You call this hot! It's not hot at all! It's NOT hot at all!" she cried, "It's not nearly hot as I expected!" she added with a few sobs.

"Malvina! Are you okay?'' Gertrude asked in worry.

Malvina then turn to the Karlsand witch with a red face and tears flowing down her face, "What? Does it look like I'm trying to hide the pain or something?'' she asked the obvious.

"Yes it does!" Gertrude exclaimed.

"Woohoo-hoo-hoo! It's not hot at all! It's NOT hot at all!" Malvina cried again despite the smile on her again.

Andres then leans close to Lunette, "I am so glad that the weapon wasn't offered to me, call me a coward, but I rather keep my hands lava free.'' he commented.

Lunette grimaced before nodding, "You and me both.'' she replied.

John Goku then nodded, "I believe it's about time to pull your arms out of the lava.'' he announced.

And without a second thought, the pale girl quickly pulls out her arms. Everyone's grimaced at the sight of her arms, it was scorched in red, her sleeves are gone and you can definitely smell her flesh burning. But that was then replaced by awe, when they saw a two gold gauntlets attached to her arms.

"Wow! That is so cool!" Luna exclaimed in excitement.

"Like I said before, those gauntlets would give the user strength that can take on thousands, plus it can shoot fire and crush boulders." John Goku explained.

Malvina panted heavily as she stares at the weapon on her arms, she let out a smile before looking at the Guardian Deity, "Thank you very much, John Goku. I promise, I'll use it properly!" she said in determination.

The Guardian Deity gave her a smile, "I will hold on to do that. Now that you got the Heavenly Stone and a bonus gift from me, I wish you all the best of luck.'' he said.

 **bzzzttt...**

Later that day, the team are now walking back at the forest, with Arinah and Tomomichi leading the group, as Adam is at the far back reflecting and evaluating his actions earlier.

"Malvina... are you sure that you're okay?'' Kikyo asked in worry.

Malvina sighed though her arms are still shaking in pain, "Yeah... I'm dandy... thank you very much..." she replied.

"Better let Dr. Ziegler take a look at your arm once we get back.'' Gertrude suggested.

"Can't you heal yourself?'' Andres asked.

Malvina gave him a disgruntled look, "Gee... I would if I could but I just couldn't... with my own hands wounded I won't be able to heal myself and others for a while." she replied.

As they talk, Luna is currently examining the Heavenly Stones in her arms, "I still wonder what this thing can do.'' she said out loud.

"Probably something stupid.'' Eustace replied with a scoff.

Lunette sighed, "It's definitely something important, so important that the higher-ups is keeping it a secret from us and with the stakes so high, I don't blame them.'' she stated.

Meanwhile, Adam is in deep thoughts, _"Man... so mistakes and blunders that I did today, I even told the enemy the existence of the Heavenly Stones to that enemy. Overall, I did poorly in this mission. Men... those rumors really got into my head. Maybe I should talk with Double D, I really need his opinion about this."_ he thought.

As Arinah walks ahead, Tomomichi suddenly spoke, "Arinah-hime." he called getting her attention along with everyone else, "I have so many questions that needs some answer; Who was that person? How do you know each other? And most importantly, what is an _Error_?" he asked.

Arinah stopped walking before letting out a sigh, "I guess I can't hide it anymore. And you're my friends, I believe it's just right thing to tell you everything about me." she replied, "First off, you all know that my full name is Aria Sakurada, however Sakurada isn't actually my real last name because you all now I'm adopted." she said, "Though Aria is indeed my real name given to me by my horrendous real parents." she said in spite.

"Horrendous? What did your parents did to you?" Andres asked with worry clearly written on his face.

Arinah sigh, "I, along with my brother and younger sister, we're abandon in a underground orphanage by our parents, believing that we we're nothing but a burden to them. And the rest... you can say is where our life takes into an unexpected turn." she said.

"How so?" Adam asked.

"Remember Shinsuke from earlier, claiming himself as an _Error_ , believe it or not but I'm an _Error_ as well." Arinah confessed much to everyone's shock with Eustace's jaw literally dropping on the ground.

"A-are you serious?" Luna asked in shock.

"That explains why you manage to go toe-to-toe with that guy earlier." Adam stated.

"Just what are these _Errors_?" Gertrude asked.

"Remember when I told you that my siblings and I were abandoned in an underground orphanage? It turns out it's also a secret underground science facility that experiments and trains young persons to become Child Soldiers." Arinah revealed, "We were trains to do operation, assassination and even wars." she stated.

Malvina gasped, "T-that's... horrendous..." she muttered.

"Wait... you said assassination right? Then that means..." Kikyo pointed.

Arinah solemnly nodded, "Yes... I had a fair share of kills when I was very young..." she replied.

"Oh my God..." Adam muttered in shock as Arinah continued.

"We we're called _Child Errors_ or simply _Errors_ , children abandoned by our parents and forsaken by society. The underground facility injected us with a special kind of serum that gave numerous abilities such as strength, knowledge, resilience, durability, stealth, agility and endurance. _Errors_ are genetically enhanced humans and with those combined abilities, we can take on any opponents, from super-powered human beings to even Gods, we _Errors'_ abilities are bound with endless possibilities, and as of now, we still don't know what else we can do." she admitted, _"Errors_ like me can't be easily defeated unless you're an _Error_ yourself then you had a chance." she added.

"I see. But what happened to the underground facility?" Tomomichi asked.

"During the time when we we're ten to eleven years old, we participated in a war against some invading aliens and we won without effort. That's when the scientists discovered that we we're getting more powerful and dangerous as we aged, meaning if we reached the age of 30 an _Error_ 's strength can be considered from a God, this scares them to death and decided to get rid of us because they think that we're threats." Arinah explained.

"That just don't make sense at all! First, they turn you into child soldiers and now they want to get rid of you because you're getting more powerful as you grow up!" Luna said indecorously, "Man... they're messed up in the head!" she exclaimed.

"What happened after that?" Lunette asked.

"Of course, we don't want to get killed. So we rebelled against our superiors led by me, Shinsuke, my older brother and two more friends. Killing them one by one, not leaving any of them alive before we decided to destroy the facility for good." Arinah explained.

"That's gruesome... but they had it coming." Andres commented with Eustace nodding in agreement.

"So... what did you guys do after that?" Malvina asked.

"We all decide to go on our separate ways, some decided to live a normal life, some decided to use their abilities to help or to commit crime, Shinsuke is a notable example for the crime part." Arinah replied.

"Aside from Shinsuke turning into the life of darkness, what happened to the others?" Adam asked.

"One of my friends became some sort of eco-terrorist, but he's a good guy and a moron to boot. Another one of my friends is currently owns a space cruiser and is doing delivery service, he is a nice guy but a moron as well." Arinah replied with a chuckle.

"What about your siblings?" Gertrude asked.

"My younger sister decided that she wants to travel the worlds on her own, we we're reluctant at first but gave in to her decision in the end. We haven't seen for years but I know she's doing well." Arinah answered.

"And you're brother?" Tomomichi asked.

Arinah let's out a sigh, "My brother and I traveled from one world to another until we arrived in Sakurada Kingdom. There the two of us got adopted by the Royal Sakurada Family which is the reason we become royalties. Life was a lot better since then until that day came..." she said.

"What? What happened?" Adam egged earning him an elbow from Andres.

"... a large blue hand suddenly appears from the sky and grabs my brother. I managed to avoid getting caught by the hand but it did hits my head, it resulted of me forgetting my brother, I forgot everything about him from his face to his voice, and every time I tried to remember him, my head began to hurt." Arinah explained.

"I see... but I had another if you don't mind." Adam quipped, "Why are you in a bad mood from the last couple of weeks?" he asked.

"What does that had anything to do with our current conversation!?" Gertrude pointed out indecorously.

"Actually, the reason why I'm in a bad mood because I was having a massive headache." Arinah replied much to everyone's surprise, before anyone could asked she spoke, "The reason I was having a headache, I was thinking really hard to remember my brother while enduring the pain at the same time, and of course, with my head in pain I obviously would attack anyone who tries to bother me." she explained.

"Adam got a big taste of that." Luna pointed out much to the said boy's dismay.

"So... have you remembered your brother?" Malvina asked.

Arinah smiled, "I had." she replied.

"Really? Who is it?" Andres asked curiously.

Arinah never let's go of her smile, "You know him very well." she said.

"What? Don't confuse us! Who is it?!" Luna asked.

"One word... Douchebag." Arinah replied.

It didn't take a few minutes until everyone realized that there is one person they know really well that she's referring to, "EEEEEHHHHHHHH! MARCUS IS YOUR BROTHER!" they exclaimed in shock.

Arinah giggled in response.

 **A/N: Inspired from Jexi the Hunter, Hope the Victor and David the Almighty Paladin. If the OCs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**


	5. Cross Guards' Trip in Remnant

We start our next story in a town called Higanbana which located somewhere at the Anima Continent in Remnant. This currently the place where the Cross Guards are having their mission.

And what's their mission?

You see... the Soldier and the Medic had informed them that several Emotionless were sighted in a forest near Higanbana, and knowing that the sudden presence of strange creatures will cause fear with it's villagers, fear will attract Grimm and might cost more trouble. That's why they were sent there to get rid of the Emotionless.

In this mission, they were joined by Herald, however, the solo hero's objective is to recruit a certain group of hunters-in-training. This leaves the team to deal with the Emotionless.

Currently, the team are walking around the forest behind Higanbina, looking around for the Emotionless sighted in the said area.

"Okay... according to the villagers, they saw some white creatures resembling a bipedal reptiles around this forest." Darren stated, he is currently wearing his pink Spartan armor, the one he wore back when he fought Stella, "Definitely the Emotionless... and on how many, I had no idea.'' he stated.

Raya smirked, "Heh! If those Emotionless are a hundred or more, I'll be glad to take them on.'' she claimed. She is currently wearing her brown leather jacket over a white blouse with red & blue ribbons, the blouse was unbuttoned showing her midriff, black tight pants and light-brown high-heel boots. Her beret rest on top of her head and shades obscures her green eyes.

"Don't get cocky, Raya.'' Sylvia chided, "This is your first time facing an Emotionless.'' she stated. She is currently wearing a dark-blue mantle-like long coat with a sliver chest plate and armored shoulder pads, white long gloves, black tights and silver stilleto boots.

"Pffft! Please... I can take them.'' Raya replied cockily.

"Oh~ Emotionless!~ Come out and play~" Karizza called in a sing-along tone. She is currently wearing a black blazer jacket with multiple colored ribbons around the sleeves over a pink frilly pajama-like dress and brown boots.

Chad let's out a loud chuckle, "Haha! Emotionless won't come out by simply calling them.'' he stated making Karizza pout at him. He is currently wearing a golden long short-sleeved robe, which he wears on one shoulder over a red muscle shirt. The robe is fastened at the waist by a golden leather armored belt with two pouches on it. He also wears dark pants and silver-and-golden boots. His left arm bears a 5-layer sodewhich extends up past his shoulder. His weapon is affixed to his back with a padded golden strap slung over his shoulder. He also wears a pair of golden bracers as well as a pair of black gloves with golden plates on the backs.

Darren then looks up, "Anything from up there Maya?'' he called in question.

Maya soars through the air with her wings as she looks around before replying, "Nothing! Even in this height, I don't see any Emotionless nor even their shadows.'' she said. She is currently wearing a white camisole, black denim shorts, black fish-stockings and white boots.

"Dude... this Emotionless hides really well." Sandalwood commented. He is currently wearing his red t-shirt over a black vest, blue jeans, brown shoes and his green rasta cap.

"Still... we need to keep our guards up. These creatures are unpredictable at times, so you never know when they'll strike.'' Laura reminded. She is currently wearing her modified version of he IS uniform which consists of white blazer with long sleeves over a white blouse with blue tie, white baggy pants and black jockey boots.

Squigly then turns to Wesley, "Are you gonna be okay in this mission, honey?'' she asked in worry as Wesley is kinda absent-minded and accident prone. She is currently wearing a black pants and a dress-like top with red & white sleeves, socks and black heels.

Wesley smiled at her, "Don't worry! I'm wearing faceless boots today.'' he replied with a thumbs-up. He is currently bare-chested underneath his dark vest, black spandex pants with a blue stretched wolf face design, black armbands and like he claimed, he is wearing a black & white faceless boots.

"Mind changing the subject for a minute, had anyone heard about the Nightmares?'' Darren asked.

"I heard about it but I haven't seen one yet.'' Chad replied.

"From what the members of the New Age Avengers described, they take on several forms of crudely drawn creatures, from spiders to stick figures, and they turn into dust once they die.'' Sylvia explained.

"How do you think those things were created?'' Darren asked.

Sandalwood shrugs, "Who knows dude, from a cauldron or whatever.'' he said.

Raya then spoke, "Hey... any idea which certain group Herald is going to recruit for the Coalition?'' she asked.

"Probably a former team from Beacon.'' Laura replied, "It could be someone Lunette knows since she used to attend that school.'' she said.

"Or it could be her own team that Herald is going to recruit.'' Wesley piped in.

"That's possible." Darren said in agreement.

Then Leviathan suddenly flinched which Squigly takes note, "What's wrong Leviathan?'' she asked.

"I sense something coming towards us behind those bushes." Leviathan replied.

"Emotionless or those Grimms?'' Laura asked.

Leviathan narrowed his eyes, "I can't tell but whatever it is, they're many.'' he answered.

Darren then brought out his sword, "Get ready everyone!" he commanded as everyone got into a fighting position.

Not a minute later as a huge wave of Emotionless came out running behind the bushes, but they're not the only one as a few Grimms called Beowulf are seen running along with them.

"Holy shit! That's quite a number!" Wesley exclaimed in shock.

"They even brought Grimms with them! Looks like they get along fine.'' Sandalwood commented.

Raya grinned, "That's what I'm talking about!" she exclaimed, "So many meat to burn!" she said.

"Well... we finally found what we came for so..." Darren said before taking a deep breath, "TAKE THEM DOWN! NO MERCY!" he shouted.

And with that, the team charges at their enemies.

 **(Play Lars Sullivan Theme - Freak by CFO$)**

The first to attack was Wesley. As a Grimm swipes it's claws at him, he caught it's arms in a tight grip before kicking it's mid-section twice, he then follows it by twisting it's arms making the creature growl in pain before lifting it up high and slamming it down on the ground, he then finished it by stomping hard on the grimm's head, killing it.

"Eeeeeedooggies!" Wesley exclaimed with a grin.

Squigly attacks next by delivering a powerful slap at one Emotionless before Leviathan bites it, then she jumps in the air as her parasite bites his target from below killing it, then a Grimm charges at her but she quickly pushes it away by sitting on the ground, stretching her arms as Leviathan's tail hits the creature, she then finished her attack by stabbing her parasite's sharp tail on the grimm's chest, killing it.

"Good work Leviathan." Squigly praised petting her parasite.

"It's no pleasure Milady." Leviathan replied.

Sandalwood's hands then glows green before slamming his fist down the ground, the results was that several larges vines shot out from the ground and began swiping and whipping many Emotionless and Grimm's on its way, a few more vines then ensnared a lot of creatures unable to move. Sandalwood turns to Laura with a nod.

Laura nodded back before aiming her gun at the trapped creatures. She then began to shoot at them, killing them one by one via headshot. She then noticed a much larger Grimm charging at her, she then summons her IS Blaster arm before firing a powerful shot towards the creature, blowing it's head off to pieces.

"Nice shot!" Sandalwood said with a thumbs up.

Laura then blushed, "T-thank you..." she replied while looking away much to the Eco-Kid's confusion.

Maya soars forward with two iron sticks in hand. She then began hitting her targets one by one on various body parts such as neck, chest and legs, she would deliver a powerful spinning heel kick on one Emotionless sending it flying to the rest. Then a grimm tried to swipes it's claws on her but she blocks it's attacks with her weapons in an x form before pushing it back by kicking, she then combines the stick together which later form into a musket with wings at the end before shooting the creature on the head, killing it.

Maya let's out a scoffed before flying in the air.

Chad stares at several Emotionless and Grimms in anticipation. When the creatures charges at him, he quickly brought out a large blue, iron Bo staff and began twirling it which creates a massive pressure around him, as the creatures got closer Chad let's out a smirk before swinging his weapon which unleashes a powerful wind, blasting away his targets. He wasted no time as he began striking his weapon at his targets while they're still in mid-air before slamming all of them the ground.

Chad let's out a smirk, "And this is why, the chicks love me." he claimed.

Meanwhile, Karizza is busy dodging enemy attacks with a lazy look, she then let's out a yawn, "Ho-hum~ Are you guys done?" she asked rhetorically, "Cause it's my turn." she claimed before floating in the air, she then took out a mini jar with a purple substance from her pouch. She then poured the substance towards the creatures which causes them to stop moving as if they were paralyzed, she then took out another tiny jar with a red substance before putting it in her mouth, after that, she shoots a massive burst of flames from her mouth, incinerating the paralyzed creatures below.

After her attack, Karizza wipes her mouth, "So tasty~" she said licking her lips.

Sylvia got into an elegant fight stance, rubbing her fingers on her sword before snapping her fingers which caused her weapon to be set on fire. She then charges forward, slicing a Grimm in half, she then swings her sword upward beheading an Emotionless, she then charges forward before stabbing her weapons onto another Grimm's chest, killing it.

Sylvia then took a step back, "Not there yet." she muttered.

Raya then walks forward like a runaway model with her heels clicking. She let's out a cocky smile before transforming her left arm into a machine gun, "Take this, you snakeshits!" she said before firing her weapon towards her targets, raining them with numerous bullets, not letting any of them get the chance to fight back or to flee. She then transforms her machine gun arm into a gist cannon before firing a powerful beam towards a group of Emotionless, blowing them to pieces.

Raya transforms her arm back to normal before blowing out a kiss.

"GRAAAGHH!" Darren charges forward with a loud battle cry. He swung his sword violently, slicing and killing every creatures on his path. He would let out a few punches and kicks before finishing them with his sword. He then activated his _Gift_ , he suddenly appears behind an Emotionless before stabbing his sword on its back before disappearing, he then appeared next to a Grimm before stabbing his sword on his chest before disappearing again and he then appears in front of another Emotionless as he swung his sword, beheading it before disappearing once more.

Then Darren appeared in mid-air, "Whoo! Do I rock or what!?" he cheered until he collided with Maya which sends them crashing down on the ground, "Ouch... that's gonna leave a mark." he commented before looking up to see that his lying above Maya with his left hand on her chest, "Uh-oh... umm... it's accident... right?!" he said nervously, only to get a glare in response.

SLAP!

And a painful slap to the face.

 **bzzzttt...**

After taking care of the Emotionless and Grimms, leaving none of them alive, the team are back in the town and already told the villagers that the creatures are taken care off, much to their relief.

Right now, the team is waiting for Herald to return along with the new recruits.

"Has anyone seen Herald yet?" Darren asked with a red hand print on his cheek as they waited at the village's entrance.

Maya scoffed, "Don't talk to me, you perv." she snarled.

"Wasn't asking you.'' Darren retorted.

Chad looks up, "Hey! Herald is here." he announced.

Everyone looks up to see Herald approaching them with three persons following him, two males and one female to be exact.

"Hey guys! Sorry for the wait." Herald greeted before noticing the soap mark on Darren's face, "What the hell happened to you?" he asked.

"Don't. Ask." Darren replied in annoyance.

Herald raised an eyebrow before shrugging, "Anyway... I brought the new recruits." he said before turning to the trio, "Would you kindly introduce yourselves." he suggested.

The first boy introduced himself, "Hey there... I'm Jaune Arc." he greeted.

 **Local Hunter and Former Beacon Student**

 **Jaune Arc**

Jaune is a tall teenage boy with a messy blonde hair and dark-blue eyes. He is currently wearing a black hoodie underneath a modified pure white chestplate covering a bit more of his upper abdomen trimmed with gold lining and similarly-colored bracers. Additionally, he wears black gloves with gold-colored metal armor plates over his fingers, and he appears to wear a red sash around his waist and wears dark brown laced boots and a new brown belt with a pouch included worn around his waist.

"A pleasure to meet you." Sylvia greeted back.

"Nice to meet ya." Wesley greeted with a grin.

"Hope we all get along well." Squigly said with a bow.

"Likewise..." Jaune replied sheepishly.

The second boy then introduced himself, "I am Lie Ren, it's an honor to be part of your Coalition." he said with a bow.

 **Local Hunter and Former Beacon Student**

 **Lie Ren**

Ren had a long dark hair with a single magenta streak and pale pink eyes. He is wearing a long, sleeveless tailcoat underneath a black, sleeveless turtleneck with red, tasseled ropes over the hips, pants that get tighter below the knees, and calf-high open-toed sandals. From his middle finger to his biceps run gradient pink-to-black detached sleeves ending in metal armbands.

Chad bowed in response, "Nice to meet you, lad." he greeted back.

"Dude! I like your style man, nice to meet you!" Sandalwood greeted with a hug much to Ren's surprise.

"Umm... thanks..." Ren replied.

Laura chuckled, "You'll get used to his style of greeting." she stated.

Then the girl introduced herself, "Hi there! I'm Nora! I'm so super-duper excited! Are you excited? Cause I am! Wait... I said that before... anyways! It's nice to meet all of you! And I definitely tell, we all going along just fine! Do you like pancakes? Do you like sloths? Oh! I wanna-" she introduced herself in a fast phase forcing Ren to cover her mouth.

"Okay Nora... I think they get it." Ren stated.

 **Local Huntress and Beacon Student**

 **Nora Valkyrie**

Nora is a short girl with an orange shoulder-length hair and turquoise eyes. She is wearing an open blue-black bomber jacket over a white top, pink skirt with a wide belt looped around her waist, knee-high pink socks, a calf-length black & white boots with pink laces and a pink fingerless gloves.

Raya grimaced, "Okay... she's like Pinkie Pie, Ed and Panooki combined." she commented.

Maya grimaced at the thought, "That's scary." she said.

Karizza then let's out a hearty laugh, "Well I like her!" she exclaimed.

Darren then approaches the new recruits, "It's nice to meet all of you, I hope we all get along." he greeted, "So what's your reason for joining the Coalition?" he asked.

"Well, ever since Beacon fell, my friends and I have been roaming around looking for a purpose." Jaune explained, "We're kinda felt left behind after Ruby's team joined the Dimensional Heroes." he admitted.

"Then we had a voice chat with Lunette a week ago. We told her our situation and she suggested that we joined the Coalition, if we wanna continue to become hunters." Ren stated.

"And that's the reason why we got recruited!" Nora exclaimed with a big smile.

Darren nodded, "I see. Well then, once again I welcome you guys to the Coalition." he said offering a handshake.

Jaune accepted his handshake, "We're honored." he replied.

 **A/N: Inspired from Jexi the Hunter, Hope the Victor and David the Almighty Paladin. If the OCs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**


	6. Black Market and Bomb Threats

We start our next story, we go to another Earth in a subterranean alien city known as Undertown. The Undertown is an underground alien settlement where many kinds of alien species live and thrive below Bellwood.

Several solo heroes consisting of Gingka Hagane, Juniper Lee, Toadal Dude, Ben Tennyson, Rook Blonko and surprisingly, Ashley Plutia Iris Heart are currently having a joint mission. They're objective: Search for the rumored black market, apprehend any suspicious individuals and if possible, find and disarm a bomb that was rumored to be hidden somewhere for good.

Currently the six heroes are walking around in an ordinary market filled with alien residents. Much to their surprise except for Ben and Blonko, the aliens doesn't seem to mind their presence at all, well... they had Ben Tennyson with them after all.

Gingka then groaned, "Uhh... who thought it was good idea to bring this unnecessary excess baggage along in this mission.'' he muttered as he carries the sleeping Ashley. Gingka is wearing his usual attire while Ashley is wearing a purple & pink loose dress which resembles a pajama and bear-shaped fuzzy slippers. Fortunately for the beyblader, the sleeping woman was very light.

Juniper turns to him with a disapproving look, "Don't call something like that. That's really rude.'' she chastised.

 **Te Xuan He and Solo Hero**

 **Juniper Lee**

Juniper is a 14-year old girl with a dark waist-length hair with a pink wisp running down her hair and brown eyes. She wears a green t-shirt that shows her midriff, deep blue jeans and brown boots.

"Well it's true! We all know that she's a heavy sleeper, so she won't be any help at all in this mission!" Gingka argued.

Toadul Dude turns to him, "That may be true but I think there's a reason why she's part of this mission - gecko!'' he stated.

 **Yo-kai, Solo Hero**

 **Toadal Dude**

Toadal Dude is a humanoid Yo-kai with pale beige skin, tidal blue facial markings, and long dark hair in a ponytail with a dull red bulb like tip, all tied with a red hairband. He wears a eco _haori_ with golden colored cotton fluff, a lime _green_ short kimono with the same cotton fluff held by a red-orange _obi,_ eco green pants, baby blue socks, and _zori_ sandals.

"Toadal had a point, Gingka." Blonko stated, "Plus it's the Major who recommended that she joins this mission.'' he stated.

 **Magister, Plumber and Solo Hero**

 **Rook Blonko**

Blonko is a very tall alien with periwinkle-blue colored fur, black markings on his face, and pointed ears. The middle of his face, his chest and his stomach are white. He has black stripes on his shoulders, waist, lower legs and lower arms. He carries the Proto-Tool on his shoulder and wears very durable blue-and-black Proto-Tech Armor.

Gingka sighed in defeat, "Whatever... anyway... found the location of the hidden Black Market yet?'' he asked.

"Not yet.'' Ben replied, "According to our informant, it should be around this market, there's an entrance around this place but where, I had no idea.'' he explained.

 **Omnitrix Bearer and Solo Hero**

 **Ben Tennyson**

Ben had a messy brown hair and emerald eyes. He is currently wearing a black t-shirt with a green stripe in the middle along with a white 10, brown cargo pants with pockets at the knees and green & white shoes.

"Great just great.'' Gingka said sarcastically.

"We just need to keep looking around - gecko.'' Toadal said.

And with that, they began to look around the market for any suspicious looking entrance, they've asked a few residents but none could give them any valuable information.

As Ben pushes a large box, he saw trapdoor underneath, "Hey guys! I found it!" he called.

"Finally." Gingka muttered while still carrying the sleeping Ashley.

But before they can open the trapdoor, Ben saw a familiar person walking towards them but stopped when said person saw Ben, "Fistrick!" he exclaimed.

 **Alien Tech Smuggler**

 **Fistrick**

Fistrick has an orange mohawk with black and white paint around his face. He is muscular and wears a black sleeveless shirt with a skull on it. He has purple tattoos all over his body and wears arm braces, leg braces, wrist bands, knee pads, orange pants, and silver shoes with black spikes on them.

Fistrick gritted his teeth, "Shit! Tennyson found the entrance, I need to warn the others.'' he said before running away.

"Hey! Get back here!" Ben shouted running after him.

"Leave this to me - gecko!" Toadal exclaimed before running past Ben.

"We're counting on you!" Ben called back.

Toadal Dude began to jump to one roof to another before jumping down, tackling Fistrick on the back, quickly pinning him on the ground.

"Let me go, you son of a bitch!" Fistrick demanded.

"No can do. You seem to know about that trapdoor, mind telling us - gecko." Toadal said with a smirk.

Later... we see our heroes gathered around Fistrick whom is tied on a chair.

"Okay Fistrick, tell us what do you know about the black market around this area." Blonko interrogated.

Fistrick smirked, "Why would I tell you morons. Like I said before, I won't tell you anything." he replied.

"If that's the case then how about you had a talk with Rath." Ben declared before slamming his palm on his Omnitrix, and in a green flash he transforms into an alien creature named Rath. Rath is about nine feet tall. He resembles an orange and white bipedal tiger with one black claw coming out of each wrist. He has no tail. He is also muscular and has green eyes. He has stripes on his shoulders, head, legs and upper body. He has a white jaw, neck, chest, stomach, hands and feet. The Omnitrix is located in the center of his chest. "LISTEN UP FISTRICK! IF YOU DON'T TELL ANYTHING ABOUT THIS STUPID BLACK MARKET, I'M GONNA BEAT YOU TO A BLOODY PULP!" he threatened.

"Y-you d-do s-scare m-me..." Fistrick stuttered, "But I'm still not telling you anything!" he exclaimed.

"OKAY! YOU ASK FOR IT!" Rath said as he was about to punch him but Juniper into his face.

"Woah! Woah! Woah! You can't knock him out now! We still need to get information from him!" Juniper reasoned as Rath puts down his fist.

"She's right but our interrogation is not going well, with this dipshit being so tight-lipped." Gingka stated.

"Did someone say interrogation?" Ashley sudden spoke from Gingka's back.

"Finally... sleeping beauty is awake." Gingka said sarcastically.

Upon seeing Ashley awake, Juniper remembered something, "That's right! Ashley, I heard from Lunette that you're good in interrogation!" she exclaimed, "Can you help us?" she asked.

Ashley then perked up in happiness, "Oh! Does that mean I can... "interrogate" him?" she asked back.

"Ugh... of course..." Blonko replied in confusion.

"Can you give me a permission?" Ashley begged.

Juniper sighed knowing well what she meant, "I give you permission." she replied.

"Yay!" Ashley cheered before climbing down from Gingka's back.

Rath then transforms back to Ben, "What's up with the permission?" he asked.

Juniper sighed once more, "According to Lunette, in order for Ashley to do an interrogation, you need to say the words "I give you permission", she won't do it unless you say it." she explained.

"That's quite an odd condition - gecko." Toadal Dude stated.

Ashley then approaches Fistrick... with a sadistic smile along with a dark aura emitting from her body. Within seconds, Ashley was a completely different person, from a sleepy head into a sadistic maniac. Our heroes then realized that their bodies weren't responding, it seems Fistrick is having the same situation as well. It was like fear had taken all over their bodies. Ashley then gave Fistrick a much more sadistic smile before dragging him behind a wall, the heroes didn't even bother following her.

"Ugh... guys... what the hell just happened?" Gingka asked.

"I believe that was Ashley's semblance: Frozen Fear, her semblance radiates a lot of anxiety, terror and horror into the atmosphere that anyone near would loose their ability to move therefore literally paralyzing anyone with fear. The only flaw of her ability is that it also affects her allies." Juniper explained.

"That explains why I feel so tense - gecko." Toadal Dude stated.

Before anyone could speak, they began to hear noises behind the wall followed by Fistrick screaming and Ashley giggling, then they heard the sound of a whip followed by more screaming and more laughing. They don't know what's more scarier: Fistrick's scream or Ashley's laughter.

Minutes later, Ashley came out behind the wall dragging a pale-white Fistrick, "He told me that the black market is being run by a Salarian alien named Daxuz, notorious alien weapons smuggler." she explained with a smile.

"I see..." Ben replied, "Anything else?" he asked.

Ashley tilted her head while humming, "Oh! He told me that they're also planning to plant some bombs on the surface." she replied cheerfully.

"Ben! They're going to blow up Bellwood!" Blonko exclaimed.

"Then we better apprehend this Daxuz guy and get those bombs before they can even use it." Ben stated, "Into the trapdoor team!" he ordered.

Ashley then suddenly crawls back on Gingka's back, "Oh... let's go..." she said lazily, much to the beyblader's dismay.

Juniper looks down on Fistrick whom is still shivering in fear while on a fetal position, "Uhh... should we leave him like this?" she asked.

Ben turns to Fistrick, "Nah... he's a tough guy, he'll get over it." he replied.

 **bzzzttt...**

Later, somewhere beneath the trapdoor, we see several aliens walking around boxes filled illegal alien weapons and technologies. When of all of a sudden, the wall exploded creating a huge hole and coming out from said wall is our heroes.

 **(Play Last One Standing by Simple Plan)**

"Hands-up! You are all under arrest for smuggling illegal alien weaponry and technology!" Blonko announced pointing his Proto-Tool at them.

"Intruders! Get rid off them!" one alien ordered as the rest began to fire their weapons at our heroes.

"Take them down guys!" Ben ordered as they charges at the enemies, "Okay! It's Hero Time!" Ben exclaimed as he slams his palm on top of his Omnitrix transforming him into another alien called Four Arms. Four Arms has three short spikes on the top of his head, a mustache like design, and the black stripe on the top of his head is gone. He has no hair, he has a black tank top like shirt with one large green stripe in the middle, and black pants. He has a belt, where the Omnitrix symbol is located. He also has fingerless gloves like in the original series, with green cuffs at the wrist of his gloves. "Four Arms? I was about to go with Chilly Chill but whatever." he said before charging ahead.

Gingka was the first to attack. He brought out his sword and began slicing his enemies' weapons in half, "Take this!" he roared as he swing his sword, unleashing a blast of wind sending the aliens flying, "I'm not done yet! Tornado Wing!" he exclaimed as a huge circular winds blasting away every aliens to different directions.

Juniper is seen busy punching and kicking aliens from left to right. One then charges at her with a 2x4 but she gracefully dodges it before delivering a powerful uppercut to the alien's jaw, she then grabs his legs before tossing him towards his comrades. Another one fires a gun at her, but with quick speed, she is easily dodges it before charging forward delivering a kick to the alien's gut, sending him flying to a wall.

Toadal Dude delivers a furry of punches towards an alien before kicking him away. Then he saw three more aliens charging at him, he quickly uses his hair hitting three of them at once like a whip and repeated the same attack towards five aliens charging him from behind. He then charges forward delivering a powerful kick sending another alien crashing down with his allies.

Blonko then fires his Proto-Tool at his enemies weapons disarming them, he then quickly charges forward delivering a swift kick towards his targets knocking them out cold. Then another one charges at him with a large metal stick, Blonko quickly transforms his Proto-Tool into a Flaming Blade and uses it to slice the enemy's weapon in half before followed by a punch, knocking the alien into sweet unconsciousness.

Four Arms jumps high before crashing down in the middle of a group of aliens sending them flying. He then grabs two as he slams their head together, one jumps behind putting him on a headlock but Four Arms grabs him, curls him into a ball before throwing him into his comrades. He then clapped all four of his hands together, sending a powerful shockwave sending his enemies flying backwards.

"Stop right there!" a rude voice demanded.

Everyone looks up to see a Salarian alien standing in front of the huge hole.

 **Salarian Weapons Smuggler**

 **Daxuz**

Daxuz is a greenish, bipedal amphibian with an elongated body. His head is long and thin, and have a pair of horns protruding from the top of their skulls. His eyes are large and oval with a wide slit pupils. He is currently wearing an orange and red jumpsuit.

"Nobody move or I will detonate the bomb I planted in this area!" Daxuz threatened while holding out a remote.

Before anyone could do anything, a whip suddenly hits Daxuz' hands causing him to drop the remote on the ground.

"Ack! Who did that?!" Daxuz demanded.

Then suddenly, the atmosphere began to turn cold and terrifying, with everyone paralyzed in fear which includes our heroes.

Juniper then realized something, "Uh... could it be..." she mused.

"We only know one person who can make anyone including us paralyzed in fear like this - gecko!'' Toadal exclaimed.

Coming out from the hole, is a scary looking Ashley with whip in hands, "That wasn't very nice... threatening my friends like that..." she said with a creepy smile making the Salarian shiver, "Now... let's have some fun..." she said cracking her whip which echoes around the area.

And with that, the sadistic huntress began to torture the poor scumbag off-screen, our heroes could only watch in fear and amazement with wide eyes while hearing the Salarian's scream of pain and Ashley's maniacal laughter at the same time.

"I believe we really shouldn't underestimate Miss Ashley." Blonko commented.

"You think." Gingka quipped, "Remind me not to get into her bad side." he said.

"Only if you remind first." Ben said back.

 **bzzzttt...**

After that, the Plumbers arrived and arrested every alien criminals including the pale-white Daxuz whom is catatonically sucking his thumb. Unfortunately, for some reason, Fistrick got away. The Plumbers then found the locations of each bombs scattered around the city while diffusing it at the same time.

Meanwhile, the heroes are currently walking in the streets of Bellwood while heading towards Ben's favorite restaurant, Mr. Smoothy.

"Ugh... why do I had to carry this woman?" Gingka asked in annoyance while carrying the now asleep Ashley.

"Cause you're the one who called her an unnecessary excess baggage, so suck it up - gecko!" Toadal Dude replied.

"You know... despite her ability to scares the hell out of all of us... I don't mind working along with Ashley." Ben stated with a smile.

Blonko nodded in agreement, "I agree. She may sleep all the time but she is no pushover." he said.

"She's an interesting ally, that's for sure - gecko.'' Toadal quipped.

"I would love to go on a mission with her.'' Juniper exclaimed with a smile.

"Well... I don't..." Gingka mumbled.

And you all know the reason.

 **A/N: Inspired from Jexi the Hunter, Hope the Victor and David the Almighty Paladin. If the OCs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**


	7. Epilogue

Back in Neo-City, we go inside the cafeteria where we see everyone giving Team JN(P)R a warm welcome.

In one corner, we see Panooki, Ed and Nora hands held together while circling around like children.

"Yay! A new friend!" Panooki cheered.

"Ed is in his happy place!" Ed exclaimed with a big smile.

"Let's celebrate by eating pancakes!" Nora exclaimed loudly.

Meanwhile, in one table, we see Raya, Maya and Ren with hands on their faces while Eddy and Mumbo watches the trio in amusement.

"This is a nightmare...'' Raya muttered.

"This is exactly what I'm talking about...'' Maya said in annoyance.

"Well... at least, they're having fun.'' Ren replied thinking positively while Eddy and Mumbo just shrugged.

Meanwhile, Jaune is currently having a chat with Chad, Darren and Kyoutarou whom was introduced to him earlier, when he heard voice calling out his name.

"Jaune!"

Jaune turns around and saw Lunette running towards him, "Hey Lunette!" he greeted with a smile as the fox faunus gave him a small hug, "How have you been?'' he asked.

"Just finished our mission, it went really well.'' Lunette replied with a smile, "I'm glad you guys joined the Coalition.'' she exclaimed.

"Well... Ruby's team is out there saving worlds. And since we got nothing to do for the time being back in Remnant, we decided to take care your offer.'' Jaune explained.

"Well I'm glad that I had someone from Remnant to hang out with.'' Lunette stated.

"Wasn't Miss Ashley part of the Coalition?'' Jaune asked.

Lunette deadpanned, "She's an exception.'' she replied.

"By the way, how did the mission go?'' Darren asked in curiosity.

"It went well, we got our objective." Lunette replied, "But I can't tell you the details, it's classified." she added.

"It's fine, we understand.'' Kyoutarou said.

"How's Adam by the way?" Chad asked, "I heard that he's on hot water with some Solo Heroes and other trainees.'' he stated.

Lunette sighed, "He did poorly in this mission, he made one mistake to another, we nearly died a few times because of that.'' she replied.

"Ouch! I guess the backstage heat got into him, I hope he bounce back soon." Darren commented crossing his arms.

"I hope so...'' Lunette muttered in worry.

 **bzzzttt...**

Meanwhile, inside Double D's office, we see Adam and Tomomichi finished reporting the results of their mission.

"Good job on safely delivering the Heavenly Stone to the Coalition, the stone is currently in the possession of the Science and Research Department and we had all of you to thank for that.'' Double D stated with a proud smile.

"It's no problem Eddward-dono.'' Tomomichi replied with a bow, "Well then... I must be on my way because I believe Adam-dono wants to talk to you. Good day.'' he said giving Double D another bow and a nod for Adam before leaving the office.

Double D then turns his attention to Adam, "So... what do you want to talk about?'' he asked.

Adam then rubs the back of his head, "You see... I did poorly in this mission...'' he confessed.

Double D then let's out a sigh, "I see... does this had anything to do with the rumors about you lately?'' he pointed out.

"Yeah... I heard that several Solo Heroes and trainees doesn't like me, it's been in my head ever since that I couldn't concentrate much. That's why I made a lot a mistakes during this mission including revealing the existence of the Heavenly Stones to the enemy.'' Adam explained.

"Indeed... that's very unbecoming for leader. But we understand, this is the first time leading your team in a mission without Marcus around, so you'll bound to create mistakes." Double D stated.

"I know... it's just... I can shake the feeling that everyone wants me to fail.'' Adam admitted.

"So? Do you want to step down as the leader of this team because of that?'' Double D asked with a slight harsh tone.

Adam was taken a back by his question, "What? No! I'm not stepping down!" he argued.

"Then what's your problem?!" Double D exclaimed, "Look! In this business, things like this are unavoidable, there are those who support you and those who don't. However as long as you work hard, you can prove them wrong. Do you think leading a team is easy? No! Believe me, I've been there and still am. Both Marcus and Darren had major flaws but they're aware of it and knows how to fix it in order to become a better leader, if they can do it then so are you.'' he stated before taking a deep breath, "Look... when you make mistakes, there are three things that you should do about it: admit it, learn from it and don't repeat it. You've already admitted your mistakes, all you had to do is to learn and make sure it won't happened again." he finished, "Do you understand?'' he asked.

Adam stares at Double D while letting everything he said sink in his brain before smiling, "Yeah... I got that.'' he replied.

Double D smiled back, "Good. Because once we found the next location of the Heavenly Stones, we'll be counting on you in retrieving it.'' he stated.

"Okay! You can count on us!" Adam declared.

 **bzzzttt...**

Meanwhile, we see Marcus walking outside the facility making his towards the eternally blooming Sakura Tree, upon arriving he saw Arinah sitting on a bench.

"Hello Marcus." Arinah greeted, "Please have sit." she offered.

Marcus nodded and did just that, "So... what did you call me here for? Which is kinda odd since you've been avoiding me as of lately." he stated.

"I'm sorry about... you see every time I think about you, my head hurts like hell." Arinah explained.

"Well I'm sorry about." Marcus replied, "I know I'm a pain in neck but I never realized I was a pain in the head as well." he commented.

"You don't need to apologize Marcus, it wasn't your fault, it was never your fault not one bit. It's all that stupid blue hand's fault!" Arinah exclaimed, "It's thanks to that blasted hand that I forgot all about you!" she said.

Marcus was taken a back of what she just said, "Forgot all about me? What are you talking about?" he asked in confusion.

Arinah let's out a sigh, "Believe it or not Marcus, I know you longer than everyone around here, we've been together since we we're kids... Marcus..." she said scooting closer and placing her hands on his cheeks, "... you and I... are siblings, Marcus. I'm your older sister." she revealed.

Marcus' eyes widen in shock while letting the sudden revelation sinks into his head, he stares at Arinah for a minute before speaking, "W-what... H-how?" he asked in confusion.

Arinah smiled, "You see... remember that you're a victim of the giant blue hand? I was there when it grabs you and while I avoided getting caught, the hand hits my head which resulted of me forgetting you. And every time I try to think about you, my head will hurt as if it's preventing me from remembering you." she explained, "In the past few weeks, I wondered why my head hurts every time I think about you, so I thought hard while enduring the pain in my head until I finally remember!" she exclaimed, "That you are my brother, someone I cherish deeply in my heart." she said before pulling Marcus into a hug, "I know your confused and I know you still don't remember but I understand. What important to me, is that we're reunited, that we're back together." she said with tears in her eyes.

Despite his shock, Marcus returns the hug, "Arinah..." he said.

"Aria... call me Aria." Arinah insisted.

"Aria... I'm still confused with all this but... can you tell me about me?" Marcus asked.

Arinah then pulls his face close to hers, "Oh my dear brother... we have so much catching up to do." she said with a smile.

Meanwhile, we see Mario watching them from a far with a smile on his face before leaving them alone.

 **bzzzttt...**

Meanwhile, back in the cafeteria, we see Luna, Andres, Gertrude and Eustace sitting in one table eating lunch when Andres spoke.

"Hey guys." Andres called earning everyone's attention, "Since Arinah and Marcus are actually brother and sister, does that mean Marcus is a prince and an _Error_ as well." he commented.

Everyone's head perk up and their eyes went wide in realization.

"Okay... that one never crossed my mind." Luna stated.

To be continued...

 **A/N: Inspired from Jexi the Hunter, Hope the Victor and David the Almighty Paladin. If the OCs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**


End file.
